The Lusty Unicorn
by Aelinna
Summary: On a dark and dreary night, an injured hunter seeks refuge in her greatest adversary's home. She soon comes to realize that the old saying of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer may be more literal than she once thought. Soraka x Lamb. [Commission] [One-shot] [Lemon]


_**The Lusty Unicorn**_

* * *

_Author's Note: The introduction on this one is fairly long. I'm a reasonable person, so for those that don't care about the full context of the story and would rather get straight to the sticky stuff, just Ctrl-F "Lamb wasn't sure" and you'll be pretty much at the start of the smut. Cheers._

_Art done by Avaloncious._

* * *

Dead leaves and thin branches alike crunched under the weight of a single wanderer's hooves as she trekked through the ever-suffocating forest. Time itself seemed to cease in this place, as tall trees that reached towards the sky like they were trying to grasp heaven itself provided a thick canopy that allowed little if any light to seep through their steep blanket of vegetation. Not even birds could be heard this deep into the woodland; they knew better than to wander into such a hostile environment. Predators of all shapes and sizes lurked in the underbrush, though none were quite as dangerous as Kindred.

"Tsk." Lamb scoffed as she stumbled forward. The ground was far too soft for her liking, her gait turning into an awkward amalgamation of tripping and walking as she struggled to maintain any traction whatsoever on the doughy forest floor. Had she been in peak condition she wouldn't have particularly cared about the difficulty of movement, but taking into consideration her current injury, exhaustion, and the amount of predators in this forest, she had little choice but to be on guard, at least until she found a place to take respite for the night.

"_Feet tire fast, little Lamb. Best we hurry._" Wolf's ethereal form wound circles around Lamb's body, much to the displeasure of the deathly essence. It was during times like these that she wished she could glide across the land as a smoky semi-apparition, but alas, she was confined to a mortal form with mortal needs. Wolf would never know how lucky he was.

Her last hunt proved to be far more tedious than she initially expected. She caught wind of a certain Noxian marauder making beach at an Ionian shore. The man was crafty; he'd escaped her clutches once before. It mattered little. His death was already predestined. Not because she was a Demacian Crusader seeking justice or a Noxian Headsman pursuing a bounty, but because she was something far, far worse. A means to an end. A finality. Everything that has lived or will live is designed to end, be it by natural causes or by her hand. She was an inevitably.

She tracked him far into the Ionian mainland. His scent smelled heavy of liquor and dread. Wolf led the way with glee. By the time she got close, his fear was palpable. He knew she was coming. He knew it was the end of the line. She found him in an abandoned tavern, nursing a handle of whiskey. He was drunk. Disoriented. Easy prey.

What she hadn't accounted for was him booby trapping the establishment. All it took was a single step inside to activate the tripwire lining the door, and before she realized what she'd done, several jagged, pointed pieces of metal fell from the ceiling. Wolf managed to block the majority of them; his form was practically impervious to injuries of the flesh. But a lone blade slipped through, it's tipped end aiming directly at Lamb's heart. She lunged to the left, escaping sure death but skewering her shoulder in the process. She hit the wall hard, her vision hazy for a moment as she felt white hot pain running up bones. She looked at her punctured shoulder and the blood oozing from it, a deep grimace hidden under her mask as she remembered what it felt like to be in pain. It'd been a long time since she'd felt it, after all.

The marauder was not long for the world, his face a mess of fear and disbelief as she knocked a single arrow in her quiver and aimed for his heart. The release was soundless, the arrow's flight was a small whir through the air, and the man's death was a soft slump backwards against the bar counter.

Despite being the literal incarnation of death, Lamb was not immune to pain, nor the side-effects it brought. Her shoulder ached, even more so after she pulled the twisted metal free from it. The wound was infected; a consequence of the Noxian's crude steel being in less than pristine condition. Every passing hour sent her further into a state of delirium; the pain shooting down her entire arm till the whole appendage pulsated with a throbbing agony. She needed respite, a place to recover and heal and relax until she was ready to hunt again. One of Ionia's fabled healing springs seemed perfect; the soothing water is said to mend your skin nearly instantaneously. The issue was their rarity. None were catalogued on maps or passed down through word of mouth, and in the deep, winding conclave of trees that made up Ionian forests, finding one was about as easy as finding hay in a needle stack. Lamb wouldn't have believed in their existence in the first place had she not seen one with her own eyes many years back. And so, her trek into the wilderness was a decision spawned from desperation. With her senses dulled and overridden by aching pain, she stumbled further and further into the near endless woods, her only hope being a longshot of a legend that she already knew was nearly impossible to find.

Wolf had been unusually quiet as Lamb's condition deteriorated. He knew his other half had little time left. Even worse, he knew he was absolutely powerless to help. His only skill was to hunt, not to heal. Hour after hour of directionless meandering obliterated what hope he had left for her. He always imagined her death being in a flurry of arrows and carnage, not… whatever this slow march to the end was. This was not befit for someone of her significance.

Just as Wolf's hope for assistance reached an all time trench, his nose picked up something in the distance. A distinct scent of smoke filled his nostrils, and by his estimation, it originated from nearby. But there was another smell, a faint one, that accompanied the smoky flavor. He couldn't quite place what it was exactly, but he felt as if he knew it from somewhere. As if he'd known it for a long time. Now wasn't the time for pondering such things, however. Now was the time to help Lamb.

"_I smell fire, little Lamb. We should investigate._"

Lamb grumbled an affirmation and he led the way, winding through the woods with newfound resolve. It only took them ten minutes to find it; a small cottage, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, with a chimney billowing out a steady amount of smoke. It was modest, but Wolf cared not who or what lived in it. Any assistance would be welcome if it saved Lamb's life. He stayed by her side till they reached the door before banging his forehead into it multiple times, the effect creating a sound of desperate knocking.

"_Stranger! We seek help!_" He called, distress lacing his otherwise grisly voice. He listened closely, hearing nothing from inside the cottage for a few moments until the pitter patter of light steps resounding against wooden planks filled his ears. The door cracked open, revealing the face of a blue skinned demihuman sporting a curious albeit suspicious gaze.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Wolf squinted his eyes at her; even though he could only see a portion of her face through the door's crevice, she still looked oddly familiar. As for the faint scent he picked up earlier, it had become overpowering now, and he finally was able to place it. Honeysuckle. A nectary, sweet scent that most humans found enjoyable. For him, however, the sweetness was overbearing. Disgusting. Ungodly. He remembered that smell from somewhere...

"_**You!**_" He howled, baring his fangs, the realization of precisely _who _this cottage belonged to hitting him over the head like a bag of bricks. "_You are the-_"

"Starchild." Lamb finished. Despite her disoriented state, she knew the Celestial far too well to not recognize her musk. "Come Wolf, we shall find help elsewhere."

The Starchild bit her lip in frustration as Lamb staggered away. She really, really, _really _didn't want to help them. Anyone was better than them. But caring was in her nature, and all beings deserved care in their time of need.

"Wait." She said, sighing as she opened the door fully, extending her home, and by proxy, her services, to the infamous hunters of man. "Bring her inside."

* * *

Lamb awoke to an odd dichotomy of stimuli. She was met with near complete darkness when she opened her eyes, the black haze of unknowingness feeling more suffocating with every passing second. Yet, there was a particularly refreshing aroma of hyacinths. For a moment, and no longer than so, she postponed her natural urge to be on guard to enjoy the sweet smell. It was pungent, almost overbearing but not quite. She wondered where she could be for such pleasant flowers to be readily available for enjoyment.

Then her memories returned.

The night before, the hunt, the injury, walking through dense, unending forest, until finally coming to this cottage. The home of…

_Her._

A Celestial being who was, without exaggeration, Lamb's ultimate nemesis. A harbinger of life. A divine healer from above. The Starchild.

She had saved countless souls from their natural deaths with her arcane magic, and thus, created countless unnecessary hunts for Lamb and Wolf. She represented everything they were not. They represented everything she was not. They were complete, total, irreconcilable opposites. Born with the instinct to loathe each other. Nature's very own antithesis.

And here Lamb was, resting in the house of her life-long foe.

She bolted upright, expecting some sort of trap to be set, or for Wolf to be taken hostage, or for something, _anything_, and yet… there was nothing. Merely the muted thuds of a light rain outside. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, every passing moment giving her more information of her whereabouts. She was in a soft bed and _someone _had draped a warm quilt over her form since she certainly hadn't done it herself. Aside from that, the room was almost painfully plain. Only wooden planks and end tables kept Lamb company. Her ears stiffened, listening intently for sound, but were only met with the low hum of nightcrickets chirping outside, a signifier that it was the dead of night outside.

Lamb gazed down towards her injured shoulder, expecting it to be in a sorry state of misrepair, but was dumbfounded by the realization that it appeared fully healed. There wasn't even a scar from the injury; it was as if it never happened at all. The only evidence of its existence was a meager amount of medicinal gauze wrapped around her shoulder. She poked at the area a few times, testing the flesh for pain, and was pleased to feel nothing out of the ordinary.

Suspiciously healed shoulders aside, Lamb was desperate for answers, and so she crept from the pleasant confines of the bed and out of the room, intent on discovering precisely why she wasn't dead and how she ended up in her mortal enemy's bedroom of all places.

The hunter prowled down the narrow hallways of the cottage like she was stalking prey, zealously observing the Starchild's abode. The cottage was modest, perhaps even more so than the standard Ionian's, with only one notable difference. Not a single framed photograph hung from the walls, nor were there any family heirlooms in sight. Upon reaching the compactly-sized kitchen, Lamb noticed a solitary set of dishes in Soraka's cabinet. There were no letters from friends lying about, no apparent gifts or remembrances, just minor pieces of medical equipment and standard household items. Lamb came to the realization that perhaps her fellow demigod was more alone than she once thought. In all of her time loathing the woman she'd never considered how unfulfilling her life must have been. To save so many, knowing their deaths would inevitably come sooner or later regardless of her efforts must have been mentally exhausting. Additionally, she chose to help the worst beings of all. Humans. They were greedy, vile creatures that took no issue in profiting from others' misfortunes. How many murderers had she spared? Thieves? Rapists? How many humans had taken advantage of her inability to turn someone away? How long had she been used for only her healing abilities?

Lamb silently made her way into the den, a pang of sadness reverberating in her chest over her nemesis' plight. She figured both the Starchild and Wolf would be in here, considering it was the last room in the house she had yet to check, and predictably she was correct. Wolf lay calmy in front of the hearth; the low, crackling fire behind him keeping him soundly asleep. On the other side of the room was Soraka strewn in a very 'un-Soraka' way across the couch; she lay on her stomach, her right arm hanging loosely off the side while her left was squished underneath her breasts. She'd also undergone a rather extreme wardrobe change since Lamb last saw her. Gone was her yellow tunic and red cloak, their place being taken by a tight fitting purple bikini bottom and a bundle of cotton weaved cloth wrapped compactly around her chest. Lamb had never seen Soraka in something so casual before. It was unnerving.

Speaking of breasts, Lamb found it hard not to stare at Soraka's. The Celestial's cleavage was on full display, her binds wrapped dangerously low on her chest. Though they were not fully revealed, Lamb just _knew _in her heart of hearts that they felt amazing to the touch. They looked so soft, almost pillowlike. The blue skin seemed to nearly bulge out of the cloth, as if her breasts were beckoning for a reprieve from their tight cotton cofines. She never knew Soraka was hiding such voluptuous features underneath that modest tunic.

It infuriated her.

Lamb may have been a demigod but that didn't she mean wasn't of this earth. She had natural urges, just like everyone else. She always hated how small her own breasts were. It was her worst feature. They weren't entirely nonexistent, but they surely couldn't hold a candle to Soraka's. The size difference was almost comedic.

Envy aside, Lamb had to admit there was a certain allure to Soraka's bosom. It was inviting, welcoming, tempting even. Lamb shuffled uncomfortably as she wondered how long it had been since she lay with another. She could not even remember the last time. So often if was just her and Wolf, alone together on their unending march. He lacked the sufficient hardware for such a task, and even if he was properly equipped, he may be the last entity on this planet that Lamb would choose to share a bed with. But Soraka? She might make a quite apt mate. Her body was warm and beguiling, her demeanor was quiet and submissive; indeed, Lamb would be in charge of all endeavors of the flesh, just as she preferred. She figured the Starchild had similar urges as herself, and considering how lonely she must feel, it wouldn't be far-fetched to assume she could simply sway her with a gentle touch and a-

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong!_

She shook her head, banishing the strange thoughts from her mind. This was not the time nor place to think of such things. She needed to wake up Wolf and get back to some semblance of civilization. Surely her head would clear after a proper hunt.

"_Little Lamb?_"

Speak of the devil. Lamb peeled her eyes away from Soraka's prone body and met Wolf's gaze. His ethereal form shifted up and down in delight as he saw his partner alive and well.

"_You had me worried, little Lamb. What is a hound without his tracker?_"

"Nothing." She answered. "And what is a tracker without her hound?"

"_Nothing._"

"We should leave, dear Wolf. We've outstayed our welcome in this place."

"_So soon?_" He responded, his eyes shifting towards the Starchild's resting body. "_Without even saying goodbye?_"

"Well, I…" Lamb paused, unsure of how to answer, unsure of what to do. Her mind screamed at her to leave this foreign place, but her body desired something else entirely. Uncertainty crept through her veins. It was an alien feeling; for as long as she could remember she'd been steadfast in her tasks. Not even the slightest bit of doubt plagued her during a hunt. But now those walls had come crashing down and her mind felt hazed in a myriad of decisions she knew she could never make.

"_She healed you, little Lamb. Took you from the brink of death and brought you back to our world. She did not have to. She probably did not want to. But she did it nonetheless._"

"I should… thank her, I suppose."

"_Hmm? And how do you plan to do that, little Lamb?_"

"I don't know."

"_I think you do. After all, you can tell how lonely she is. You know because you've been that way before._"

"I would never thank her like _that_. You realize how difficult she's made our lives, right?

"_You forget that we are of one mind, little Lamb. No matter how many lies you tell, I can always see the truth. _"

"..."

"..."

"Dear Wolf, I believe the firewood is nearly depleted. Would you care to fetch some?"

"_As you wish, little Lamb._"

Lamb wasn't sure if ethereal harbingers of death in the form of wolves could smile, but she was certain Wolf was adorning something close to it. An all knowing smirk as he knew his persuasion had worked. He left the cottage without another word, his form shimmying through the planks until he was exercised from the cottage and only the two female demigods remained

Lamb audibly gulped as she made her way to the couch. Her body felt tense; her shoulders and back ached with anticipation.

_Am I really going through with this?_

She sat on the end of the couch near Soraka's feet. Her eyes ravished the Starchild's body twice as much as they had previously; being in such close proximity to her made it all the more easier. The smaller intricacies of her form, such as the steady rise and fall of her chest, the gentle shifts in her legs, the light breaths she took, they became apparent and made her even more desirable in Lamb's eyes. She _wanted _this. _Needed_ it. Now was not the time for doubt.

Lamb doubled her resolve, clenched her hands in anticipation, and cleared her throat quite loudly.

"Hng?" Soraka grumbled, her head rising from the couch's soft embrace. She assumed a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, all the while hardly even recognizing Lamb as a living being. In fact, the Starchild seemed so out of it it was as if she hadn't noticed Lamb altogether.

Lamb cleared her throat again, this time with even more assertiveness. She succeeded in capturing the Celestial's attention.

"Lamb..? What?" Soraka mumbled, her usually bright, golden eyes dim with drowsiness.

"Soraka" Lamb began. "I wanted to show you my thanks for what you did. It was a… kind… gesture."

"Oh..? You needn't worry. I simply did what any other would." The Starchild finally seemed to be returning back to a state of awareness.

Lamb placed a soft hand on her thigh and began gently running it up and down her flesh. "You misunderstand me, Soraka. I _insist _you accept my thanks.

The ginger way in which Lamb massaged her thigh was as clear an indicator as any. Soraka understood what she meant, and although she was perplexed at the reason behind it, she sensed no ill intent from her fellow demigod.

It felt nice, too.

"Lamb… I'm flattered. Really. B-but I don't have experience with this. I wouldn't know what to-"

"Shh." Lamb placed her index finger over Soraka's lips, and the Celestial had to resist the urge to take it in her mouth and suck it. "You want this, don't you?"

Soraka gulped and looked at the hunter before her. Why was this happening? Why now? It was true that her body certainly craved such carnality, but she always tried to suppress it. It had no place in the field of healing. And yet, here and now, with her foe sat beside her, she wanted to embrace her corporeal desires more than ever. She mulled it over for a few seconds longer, her brain desperately fighting a losing battle to her loins. In time, she nodded to her fellow demigod, a slight blush tinging her cheeks as she affirmed her suspicions.

"All you have to do is follow my lead."

The Starchild released a long held breath. "Okay."

Lamb stood up and mounted the seated Celestial, her knees resting on either side of Soraka's shapely hips, her rear and pelvis laying between her soft thighs. She began slowly, gently gyrating her hips into Soraka's core, allowing their bodies to press against one another's. Lamb's hands went about exploring the Starchild's body, roaming from her sides to her arms to her neck, as if she were trying to sensually memorize every piece of Soraka's form. Her touch was soft and warm; not at all what Soraka would expect from one whose hands had taken the lives of so many. She decided she quite liked it, _craved _more of it, even.

Soraka had never properly engaged in relations with another before. Her life was mostly a solitary one, and the few times she saw other people they were at death's door. Her priority was trying to save their life, not fuck them. And yet, she'd never expected her first time to be with someone who was such an... opposite of herself. Even more intriguing was the fact that she was into it. Something about giving herself to Lamb, the embodiment of death, was sexually exciting. It felt so wrong, so _dirty_. Her loins were heating up at just the thought of what was to come.

Lamb broke her from her reverie, grabbing her idle hands and placing them on her lower back. Soraka realized that she had yet to even touch the hunter back, and although she had no idea what 'felt good' during sex, she did her best to at least make ends meet. Her hands tenderly stroked the small of Lamb's back, sifting through her relatively short yet unbelievably soft fur. One palm went upwards, exploring the muscles lining the hunter's upper back, while the other went downwards, taking an apprehensive grip on one of Lamb's asscheeks.

Though Soraka could not see it under the mask, one of Lamb's eyebrows shot up in response to the sudden grab ass.

'_A truly curious Celestial, indeed.'_

Soraka felt mortified, unsure if she had crossed a boundary she shouldn't have, until Lamb's grinding nearly doubled in speed and tripled in zeal, a marker that she enjoyed the Starchild's initiative, or that she just liked having her ass played with. Their breasts squished together tightly as Lamb finally brought her face to Soraka's, tipping up her mask just enough to reveal her lips. The Starchild's eyes showed a shade of hesitation, but under Lamb's firm yet strangely reassuring grasp, she parted her lips and moved in to meet the hunter's.

It was an odd kiss, but one laced with satisfaction and desire nonetheless. Soraka's inexperience showed, first barely reciprocating any tongue at all before shoving the appendage wholly down Lamb's throat. The demigod slurred out an audible "eek", entirely unprepared for such an entry. Soraka backed off at this, removing her tongue and allowing Lamb to guide the kiss in its entirety. Following her lead, she gently met Lamb's tongue with her own, gently rubbing their tips together as their lips crashed in what was their first proper union.

Soraka's loins burned with need. Never before had she _felt _someone in this way. To be so together, so conjoined as one; it was an affection like no other. She could feel the heat pulsating from Lamb's core. She could feel the calluses and scars decorating Lamb's fingers as she kneaded her neck and back. She could feel the stiffness in Lamb's nipples as they railed against her own. It was all wrong on so many levels, and yet, Soraka was sure nothing had ever felt this right before in her life. Emboldened by her desire, she kissed Lamb back harder and gripped her ass tighter. The hand not occupying Lamb's butt moved to the demigod's chest, roughly kneading at her breasts without any real precision or goal in mind. She just wanted more, more, _more!_

That was when Lamb chose to break the kiss and dismount herself from Soraka's lap. The two of them gasped lightly for air, the long winded kiss combined with the sudden eroticism providing enough of a tax on their lungs to warrant such. The lusty unicorn could not masquerade her obvious disappointment, however. If it had been up to her (which it most certainly _was not_, considering her counterpart was in complete control of this situation), she'd have kissed Lamb until they both passed out from a lack of oxygen. Her disappointment didn't have a chance to fester as Lamb merely gestured to the hallway with her hand in a pointing motion, and Soraka understood exactly what she meant.

The Starchild stood up on wobbly legs, taking a moment to get her bearings before following the demigod down the hallway and to the bedroom. Soraka revelled in the sway of Lamb's hips, her large, shapely posterior swinging back and forth with every step. It was mesmerizing. Hypnotizing, even. It was not too overly big, but certainly above average. It was somewhat muscular, a testament to her hunting prowess most certainly, yet retained an element of jiggliness. Soraka wanted to bury her face between it, even if it was a stark reminder of how plain her own bottom was.

The Starchild also noted the small tail jutting out right above Lamb's rear. She'd never noticed it before, perhaps because she'd never had the reason nor the opportunity to stare anywhere in the vicinity of Lamb's ass. It was small, perhaps four inches in length, with an added bonus of being slightly more fluffy than the rest of Lamb's fur, which was fairly slick and short. Contrary to Lamb's relatively impassive gait and body language, her tail wagged excitedly, betraying the facade that she cared little about this endeavor of the flesh. The reality was quite the opposite, even if she told herself she was just horny and needed to fuck something, _anything_.

Upon entering the bedroom, the Starchild was forcefully thrust onto the bed, a small 'yelp' leaving her mouth as her body tumbled through the air and onto the soft embrace of linen. She stared angrily at Lamb for the rough treatment, eyeing the demigod as she leapt up on the bed and stalked towards her on her hands and knees, her movements equal parts predatorial and erotic. It was all the more arousing for Soraka, though, to feel like prey in a situation like this. Like she was being hunted. Lamb pushed the Starchild unto her back, watching her weighty breasts wobble from the sudden change in inertia. She laid down on her side and pressed herself up against Soraka's torso, her smaller breasts poking into the blue-skinned woman's rib cage while her mouth went to work on her neck, licking, sucking, and nipping at it to elicit moans aplenty from her prize. She gently ran her fingers down Soraka's chest and stomach, massaging and kneading the skin slowly. She could feel Soraka's legs _quivering _at the thought of where her hand's destination was. Indeed, the Starchild's face looked quite cute; her eyes were intensely focused on Lamb's hand, every fiber of her being wishing she'd stop being such a tease and just touch her _there_ already.

Finally, Lamb's hand hovered just over the hood of Soraka's sex, her fingers dancing just out of stimulation range to further taunt the Celestial. Soraka's face was fully blushed, her breathing weak and desperate, her body aching with wanton desire. Lamb removed her lips from the Starchild's neck and leaned in close to her ear, her hot breath but a hair away as she whispered:

"_Tell me you want it._"

Soraka gulped, a new wave of sensations flooding her mind as Lamb's whispering sent her libido into overdrive. She tilted her head just slightly towards demigod, pushing her ear even closer to the her mouth, before whispering an affirmation.

"I-I want it… _Please_."

That was a sufficient answer, Lamb decided.

Lamb's hand finally anointed Soraka's pussy with stimulation, her thumb slowly rubbing circles on her clit while her fingers gently teased the opening. The Starchild's body tensed up at the feeling; it was her first time ever being touched by another like this, after all. Within a short time, however, her body relaxed back to normal as she became comfortable with Lamb's rhythm. The demigod had intended on gingerly rubbing Soraka's sex for longer but found it to be already sufficiently lubricated. Soraka was far more into this than she had previously thought. She gently inserted her middle finger between Soraka's folds, going slowly at first to ensure the Starchild felt no form of pain or discomfort. Seeing neither in Soraka's body language, Lamb pushed it deeper and deeper until it was all the way in, and then gently pulled it nearly all the way out, before repeating the process, but faster. Before long, Lamb's rhythm was at a brisk pace; Soraka took the intercourse in stride, despite it being her first time. Lamb inserted a second finger, garnering a stifled moan from her prey. The demigod grew frustrated; the Starchild was still holding back. Whether that was out of some misguided sense of prudence or because she wasn't entirely comfortable with her own body was up for debate, but either way, if Soraka wasn't going to give in to her lust, Lamb would _force _her.

Once again she brought her lips right next to the Celestial's ear, but this time instead of whispering sweet nothings or words of encouragement, she stuck out her tongue and prodded the opening. Soraka's reaction was immediate, her prudence melting away to reveal an incredibly horny unicorn. She finally moaned a real moan, wailing loudly into the rafters above as Lamb's fingers increased in speed and her tongue found the inside of Soraka's ear. The Starchild's hips bucked in response, her skin ablaze with carnal desire as she approached the unfamiliar feeling of an orgasm. Her body felt _hot_, not just in the sense of heat, but also in terms of passion and lust. She could feel every little thing; the way her nipples tingled in the cool air, the slight amount of spittle drooling from the right corner of her mouth, the acute pressure building within her core.

All it took was a simple nibble on her ear lobe from Lamb to push her over the edge. Her hips stood still for a second, her rear lifted off the bed and frozen in mid air as her mouth fell open. All the pressure that'd been building since Lamb mounted her on the couch was released at once, a tidal wave of euphoria washing over her body as she had her very first orgasm _ever_. Her legs quivered while she moaned a small, pathetic mewl, and her head found its way to the crook of Lamb's neck, burying herself in her opposite's fur as if to hide from any shame that would come from getting off like this.

Lamb slowly removed her fingers from Soraka's womanhood and observed the clear sheen of liquid coating them, before sucking it off one digit at a time. Soraka's essence was sweet, almost overly so, but still pleasant nonetheless. Lamb gave Soraka valuable time to cool down while basking in the fruits of her labor, cleaning her fingers thoroughly and wordlessly while maintaining eye contact with the Celestial to put on a show. It didn't take long to get her revved up again, as the Starchild initiated a sloppy kiss that was laced with need and desire, signaling to Lamb that she was ready for round two.

Soraka was a bit bolder this time, firmly grasping Lamb's breast and kneading it forcefully while sinking further into the kiss. While Lamb certainly enjoyed the service, she still felt a need to guide Soraka through the process of intercourse properly and to the fullest extent, and so she pushed the Celestial on her back once again, except this time she had something different in mind.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Soraka nearly squirmed from how authoritative Lamb sounded. Such a light tone accompanied by such strict directions sounded wholly contradictory. Nevertheless, Soraka assumed the position, wagging her rear a bit in anticipation for whatever Lamb had in mind. Nothing happened for a few moments, which felt like minutes to the horny Celestial, until she felt something wet and soft graze her southern region. Instant white hot pleasure shot up her spine, her head snapping to the side to see what Lamb was up to, only to find the demigod tongue deep in her cunt, her hands spreading the Starchild's asscheeks apart for easier access. Her mask was still covering her face enough to withhold any of her facial details to the Celestial, but at this point she didn't really care. Instead, Soraka groaned happily, instantly deciding she preferred this method to the former. Lamb grew noticeably more aggressive, spanking a palm down lightly on her ass while pushing herself further into Soraka's pussy, the momentum causing the Starchild's face to lurch directly into a pillow. The plush fabric was fairly comfortable and with the added kinkiness of moaning into cloth like it was a gag Soraka saw no reason to change her current position. Her moans were loud and muffled and desperate, and as Lamb continued pleasing her entrance in ways she knew not possible, the only grew in stature.

Lamb was perhaps having even more fun, though. Fucking someone this inexperienced was truly an adventure, and seeing how good she was making Soraka feel instilled a sense of pride in her bedroom skills. Additionally, she'd never tasted anything as soft and sweet as the Starchild. Licking her womanhood was a treat in and of itself; every lap of her tongue only made her crave more, more, _more_!

Lamb's tongue continued to spell the alphabet against Soraka's labia ravenously, but the demigod had a sneaky, sinister idea to up the ante. She brought her thumb up to the hood of Soraka's womanhood and gently ran circles on her clit. Soraka's eyes flew open; the duality of pleasure was overpowering, sending her mind into a haze of lust and want and need and desire. Louder, she moaned against the fabric of the pillow, her eyes teary from the unadulterated ecstacy brought about from Lamb's skilled touch.

Speaking of which, the demigod hadn't forgotten about her own pleasure throughout the process. She'd slipped a hand between her thighs somewhere along the line, the need for foreplay completely out the window as her cunt was already _dripping _with excitement. Two fingers effortlessly slid between her folds, her experience showing as they jackhammered in and out at a brisk pace. Trace amounts of precum lined her fingers, and while she desperately wanted to shove them in Soraka's mouth so the Celestial could taste the rich essence of death herself, the current position simply required too much effort to make that a reality. Plus, her own desire had gotten the best of her, her fingers now less like actual human appendages and more akin to small pistons. It took nearly no time at all for the demigod to feel close to cumming, her own muffled moans belting straight into Soraka's sex, which only seemed to rev the Celestial up further.

Before Lamb could finish herself off she felt a rush of sticky, viscous fluid coat her lips and chin, combined with an extraordinarily loud and lust filled moan from her companion. She gave the Starchild's sex a few more licks, cleaning up the mess she'd made, before turning the Celestial over onto her back and jumping atop her to embrace in a kiss. Their lips crashed together, this time with more carnality, and Lamb revelled in transferring Soraka's essence into her own mouth. The Starchild was enthusiastic as well, all senses of taboo and prudence seemingly void from her mind as she moaned into the kiss and savored the taste of her own cum.

Lamb was the first to break the lip lock, a string of cum-laced spittle connecting their mouths for a few moments longer. She ran her fingers idly through Soraka's hair, showing a rare twinge of tenderness and affection, before returning to her usual sex-depraved self.

"Ready for something new?" She asked.

Soraka merely nodded emphatically in response.

"Good, because I'm getting tired of you having all the fun. So this time, we'll have fun _together_."

Lamb took hold of both of Soraka's legs and wrapped them around herself, the Celestial's feet pointing towards the roof as the backsides of her knees hooked around Lamb's sides. Lamb then bent over, pressing the rest of her bare body against Soraka's, mirroring the Starchild's position. Their faces were centimeters apart, lips nearly grazing, with the slightest downward or upward thrust being enough to connect the two. Their breasts were pressed tightly together, a sheen of sweat coating both racks. Lamb lightly growled as she felt Soraka's larger breasts nearly engulf her petite tits; why, of all people, did she have to fuck someone with udders like a cow?

Nevertheless, the final and most important step in this unique position was the union of the two demigod's womanhoods. Lamb ground her sex into Soraka's, eliciting a whimper of excitement from the Celestial as an all new sensation overtook her body. Lamb continued rutting into her counterpart, establishing dominance as the 'giver' in this situation. She moaned as she continued humping her nether against the Starchild's, the lubricant of the Celestial's prior orgasms sufficing more than enough to provide a slippery and mind numbingly blissful experience.

"W-what is this called?" Soraka asked, her voice quivering from the white hot heat shooting through her veins.

"This, my dear, is a mating press." Lamb answered, her voice surprisingly timid considering the fact that she was basically using Soraka's pussy as a sex toy. "Are you enjoying y-yourself?"

"Mmph!" Was all the response she got, Soraka's head rolling back in pure bliss as her eyes glossed over and lost focus. Her head rocked slightly with every thrust that Lamb administered and her tongue very slightly lolled out of the corner of her mouth. Lamb drank in the sight, her arousal nearly doubling just from seeing her counterpart in such a state of helpless desire. And yet, despite all of the distractions clouding Lamb's vision, her mind could only focus on a singular thought.

'_This was not how I expected to spend my evening.'_

The statement echoed in her brain for a while, her hips moving on autopilot while her ears slightly registered the sound of Soraka's continual moaning. She was torn from her thoughts when a most unexpected turn of events came to pass. She felt a warm, wet, gentle sensation around her right breast. It was delicate. It was _amazing_. Lamb looked down, absolutely stunned to see the Starchild finally taking initiative.

She was sucking on her breast, or more accurately, twirling her tongue around her nipple.

Lamb finally released a moan; a _real _moan, one born from rhapsodies of pleasure she was wholly unprepared for. She'd always had a weakness for having her nipples sucked/played with/twisted/literally stimulated in any capacity. It's what made her small breasts all the more tragic than they seemed at first glance. Lovers in the past generally avoided them altogether for one reason or another, denying Lamb one of her few true sexual indulgences. She saw it as a twisted form of poetic justice.

And yet, this chaste, pure, inexperienced unicorn was sucking on her nipple like tomorrow was not guaranteed. Her tongue may have been unpracticed but her energy and passion was unmatched, and the ladder certainly made up for the former. She sucked and licked greedily on the nub, and her zeal only increased after seeing Lamb's more than positive reaction. Before long she alternated to the other nipple, giving each their fair share of attention. Lamb grabbed a fistful of her hair and held her head in place, unwilling to release the Celestial from her current duty even if the world depended on it.

In time, Lamb felt satisfied with Soraka's servicing. It was a bit too sloppy to get her to finish, but still incredibly stimulating and arousing. She decided to repay the favor to her new friend, even if it meant stuffing one of her stupid, huge, beautiful melons in her mouth. She gently removed the Starchild's head from her own breasts and laid it back down against the bed before arching her back slightly to gain a better angle and diving face first between the pillows that were Soraka's mammaries.

For a moment, she merely let her head rest there, sandwiched between two globes of impossibly soft flesh while her hips continued gyrating against Soraka's leaking entrance. But it was only for a moment. She quickly engulfed one of the Starchild's nipples in her own mouth, showing her a few techniques she was still too inexperienced to understand fully. One of her hands found Soraka's other nipple, gently tweaking and pulling it, eliciting numerous "oohs" from her fellow bedroom brigadier.

Lamb grinned devilishly underneath the mask, fully knowing that the Starchild would not like her next action. Not at first, at least. She lightly bit Soraka's nipple, ringing it around her teeth and pulling it up _just _enough to apply real tension to the nerves. As expected, Soraka yelped painfully, but it was a yelp laced with lust as she found herself enjoying the rough treatment. Lamb's free hand went from tweaking her counterpart's nipple to full kneading her breast, a small amount of jealousy running through the demigod's mind as she felt just how much of Soraka's breast there was to feel.

Lamb had planned to play with Soraka's chest for longer, but felt her head jerked away rather suddenly, only to have her lips brought together against the Starchild's. Lamb was surprised by the sudden kiss, but not against it, and soon understand the reasoning behind it as Soraka moaned heartily into her mouth, her hips bucking upwards, her pussy grinding smoothly against Lamb's as she had her third consecutive orgasm of the night. A sizeable trail of liquid once again leaked out of the Celestial's entrance, this time combining with Lamb's own pre to create a concoction of delight between their southern lips.

Soraka hips slowed and slowed and slowed until they finally came to a full stop. She laid her head against the pillow, utterly spent and entirely satisfied. Having an orgasm was such a strange, thrilling experience, and having three of them back to back to back only served to further frazzle her mental. Lamb climbed forward, seating herself lightly on the Starchild's stomach. Though Soraka could not see it, she was smiling beneath the mask, content with her work on the Celestial's body. It was a rare treat to teach someone the art of sex, and even rarer to have her student be a fellow demigod. Still, it was hard for her to not feel somewhat disappointed. Part of the reason she even seduced Soraka in the first place was because _she_ wanted to get off, and although it was truly a pleasure to watch the Starchild writhe and moan under her touch, it left her own needs still unattended. With how worn out her kinky unicorn appeared to be, there was little chance of further copulation between the two. Her mind didn't dawdle on the thought much longer, though. She always had her fingers, after all, and there were certainly worse ways to get off than masturbating after a nice session of fucking your mortal enemy's brains out.

At least, that's what Lamb _thought _she'd have to do, until she felt two hands firmly grip her asscheeks and saw a very horny, very hungry unicorn staring up at her.

"Think I forgot about your needs?" Soraka asked teasingly, an all knowing smirk plastered across her features as she understood just how badly Lamb wanted this.

"I… uh…" For the first time since they started making love Lamb was at a loss for words. She hadn't expected the Starchild to have enough energy left to pay her back, and she even less expected her to be so daring, grasping both of her rear cheeks like they were hers alone to play with.

"I _want _to do this for you, Lamb. I may suck at it, though."

Lamb smiled, feeling genuinely grateful. "That's… perfectly fine by." She heaved her hips forward, the bottom of her rear being firmly planted atop Soraka's breasts as her crotch hovered dangerously close to the Starchild's mouth. It did not take Soraka long to indulge herself, as her tongue began licking long, quick strides at her counterpart's entrance. It was more akin to a dog licking a person than a woman pleasuring another woman, but Lamb cared not. Once again, Soraka's enthusiasm and willingness to step out of comfort zone for her was plenty enough arousing for the demigod. She moaned to encourage the Starchild and lightly gyrated her hips into her chin, giving the Celestial even easier access than she had before. Her tongue eventually found its way to Lamb's clit, swiping and dragging at the nub rapidly for maximum pleasure, or so she thought.

"Umf." Lamb grunted. "Slow, slow, _please_. It's sensitive."

Soraka followed her orders, gently lapping at the area with a reduced tempo. Lamb nodded her head with praise, moaning again as she rode Soraka's face with more and more energy. Meanwhile, the Starchild's hands continued to clumsily knead and massage Lamb's ass, embracing the fluffy and firm yet shapely globes in a grip of pure admiration. They just felt utterly _perfect _in her hands. Soft enough to get a good grasp of, yet firm enough to offer resistance. The size of her posterior was certainly above average, but not overly so, making it feel simply heavenly to Soraka. In the back of her mind she envied the her rival's nearly divine ass, though there were far more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

Lamb tangled her fingers in Soraka's ashen locks, guiding her head downwards to the rest of her vulva. Her technique was still sloppy and unrefined, but also downright _relentless_. Her pace never slowed nor faltered, and because of such, Lamb felt far closer to the edge of release than she initially thought she would. Her hips ground roughly into Soraka's mouth, trails of precum lining the Celestial's bottom lip and dribbling down her chin, a testament to how turned on Lamb was. Seeing her lover in such throws of pleasure only spurred Soraka on further, her sloppy cunnilingus increasing in speed as her hands spread apart Lamb's asscheeks.

"_Fuck…_" Lamb moaned. Her body felt ablaze with need, white hot bolts of electricity shooting up her spine from every ministration of Soraka's tongue. "Soraka, I'm… gonna…"

Lamb was about to explode from the overload of pleasure. Her mind was frazzled, hazed, and nearly vacant save for wanton desire, but it had one last directive for her body to carry out. Lamb's hands reached around her back and palmed the Starchild's, removing them from her rear and bringing them to the front of her form. She locked her finger's with Soraka's, moaning to the high heavens as the came on the Starchild's face, leaving sticky fluid coating her lips and cheeks. All the while, Soraka never broke eye contact and never stopped licking, intent on seeing her service through to the end. Lamb's moans faded as her hips slowed their thrusting until both came to a stop, the demigod heaving for air atop Soraka's naked chest.

She looked down at her rival. Her face was coated in her essence and a smile was spread across her features. When she first arrived here, Lamb expected the Starchild to be nothing but spiteful and contemptuous. Such is life for a healer when confronted with Death herself. And yet, despite the eternal history of bad blood between the two, Lamb could not contain a throb of affection deep in her chest for her star crossed lover.

'_Perhaps she is my rival no longer. Perhaps… she is my friend.'_

Lamb rolled off of Soraka's breasts and laid next to her on the bed, embracing the Starchild in one final lengthy kiss before the duo passed out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

_~The morning after~_

* * *

Bright rays of light seeping through the blinds woke Lamb from her sleep. She yawned and rolled her neck, stretching out some of the soreness from the night before. For the first time in a long time she felt completely satisfied. Her natural urges were attended to, she'd caught up on her hunts, and she had made a new friend. Possibly even more than a friend.

Speaking of which, Soraka was still soundly asleep in the bed with her, the Celestial's rear pressed loosely against Lamb's pelvis. She gently ran her hand over Soraka's hip, eliciting a sleepy moan from the Starchild. She pressed her rear more snugly into Lamb, enjoying the warmth of the hunter, before turning herself over and facing the demigod.

They didn't speak a word to each other. None were needed. They just embraced in a gentle kiss, enjoying the taste of their opposite. As opposed to last night's kisses of lust and need, these were much softer, much warmer. Lamb's hand snaked its way down the sheets until it found Soraka's sex, and she ran a single digit along the length of it to tease the Celestial. Imagine her surprise when she found her finger nearly coated in the Starchild's excitement. And yet, for as horny as Soraka may have been, Lamb knew herself to be even more so. She smiled beneath the mask, one thought bouncing around in her mind as her hand returned to Soraka's body for continued teasing.

'_This was certainly not the way I expected my evening at the Starchild's to play out, but I think I'm quite happy that everything ended up the way it did. What a lucky little lamb I am.'_

* * *

_Commissioned by Avalonicous_

_Hope you enjoyed this piece and I apologize sincerely for my hiatus. This story took me awhile to finish. Nevertheless, there should be plenty more smut from me on the way. I have several WIPs that are near completion. _

_Hit me up with a pm or check my HentaiFoundry bio for passageway into my discord server of degeneracy. We've got a great bunch of goons, endless lewds, and a few smut pieces I haven't published to the public. It's also a great place to stay informed for when I post, since I fluctuate between this website for vanilla stuff and HentaiFoundry for my kinkier stuff. _


End file.
